LOTM: Outbreak S1 P1/Transcript
(A large aircraft carrier is seen flying towards London, which is seen below surrounded by a large wall as smoke rises from it. Skyscrapers are seen covered in Biomass. The scene then cuts to Team Omega inside of the carrier as Captain Dan Richards begins briefing the team.) Dan: Alright men, here's the deal. Command wants us in here to search for survivors and collect data on the infection spreading through the city. We need to be cautious with this though, we don't know if the survivors will be willing to trust us. Kim: What if they're armed? Dan: Until we know they mean no harm, consider them a possible threat. (Kyle Crane then walks out into the cargo hold) Kyle: We're nearing the drop zone. (Dan radios the pilot) Dan: Lower it. (The door begins to lower as the team prepares their equipment. They all don parachutes as they get ready to jump) Kyle: Ready Freddy? Freddy: Ready as ever man. Dan: Alright, LET'S GO! (The four jump from the plane and begin diving toward the LZ. After they reach the optimal altitude, they pull their parachutes. All goes well until the fog settles and they see they're heading toward a building) Kyle: Shit, move! (They all move away, but they are all knocked off course. They all have a messy landing in the streets before they begin to stand. However, Kyle is interrupted by a machete being raised to his neck as he sees four bandits around him) Bandit #1: See? I told you this wasn't an airdrop chute. Bandit #2: What should we do with them? (The other members get up and look at the bandits) Bandit #3: Break their legs. We'll take them to Paxton ourselves. (Kyle pulls a handgun and aims at the bandits) Kyle: Back up, all of you! (The bandits begin to back away) Bandit #2: Stop, loud noises draw them! (Kyle is suddenly struck by a baseball bat, causing a vicious head wound before the bandits begin to gang up on him) Kim: Kyle! (The bandits continue to beat Kyle before two are shot dead by Dan. The other one is scared off and manages to escape) Dan: You alright? (Dan helps Kyle up and sees his head wound) Kyle: Jesus, that fucking hurt. Kim: Shit, look out! (The group turns and see a group of Targhul running toward them. Dan and the others kill them before another one jumps behind Kyle and pins him down. Kyle tries to block it off with his arm, but it suddenly bites down onto it, infecting him as he screams out. The Targhul is then impaled from behind through the head as a Survivor helps Kyle up) Survivor: Shit, they bit you didn't they? Kyle: Who the-? (More Targhul burst from the building) Dan: Inside! (The group run into a bike shop as Dan holds the door shut) Dan: Someone get that back door open! (One of the survivors kick the back door open. The Targhul then break through the door Dan was blocking, pinning him down as they begin to devour him) Kim: DAN! NO! Dan: GO GO! AHHHHG! (The Targhul devour Dan before the others run out and lock the door. Kyle falls to the floor as one of the survivors begins to radio for help) Survivor: Brecken, this is Chris. We've found the soldiers. Brecken: (Over Radio) Are they safe? Chris: One of them was killed in the chase and another has been bitten and also has a severe head wound. Probably from Paxton's bandits. Brecken: Shit. We don't have that much suppressant left you know. Anyone else? Chris: There's two more. Brecken: *sigh* Well, bring them in. We'll make sure that one gets his suppressants and medical care. Chris: Good. Chris out. (Chris hangs up as he, Kim and Freddy gather around to help Kyle. It then cuts to Kyle's point of view as Kim looks over him) Kim: Don't worry, you're gonna survive. I know you will. (Kyle blacks out) 7 hours later... (Kyle is seen sleeping in a bed. He slowly begins to wake up before getting out of bed. He is then met by Freddy) Freddy: Oh, you're up. Kyle: Yeah, I guess. What happened? Freddy: You got fucked right up the ass, that's what happened. Kyle: Jesus. Freddy: Yeah, you were also infected in the process. Kyle: What?! Freddy: It's okay, they gave you some suppressants last night, you should be fine as long as you keep taking them. Kyle: Suppressants? Wait... (Kyle remembers Dan) Kyle: Where's Dan? Freddy: He uhh... (A man enters the room) ???: Your friend is dead Kyle. Category:LOTM: Outbreak Category:LOTM: Outbreak Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts